


Love Runs In The Family FreshPaper

by Undertale_Flower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Flower/pseuds/Undertale_Flower
Summary: PJ is Ink and Error's, child. Error has brothers, whose names are, Geno and Fresh. PJ has a good relationship with his uncle, Fresh. It might be such a good relationship, that he might have fallen for him. What happens's if PJ and his uncle, Fresh start dating? What will his mom and dad do? PJ is 17 and Fresh is (A young uncle) 20.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is about an uncle and nephew falling in love and having sex a lot. Not in the first two chapters tho. They Will Have Sex! Repeat, An Uncle, And Nephew!!! In The Same Family! Having Sex

~PJ's POV~

Today we were going to the park. I thought it was going to be fun before Dad made me wear a dress. The dress was all black, but the top was a golden color and a design, the background color is black also (https://goo.gl/images/3wjf9u). I was standing in the living room, Mom and Dad looking at me, "Awwwwww! That's so cute!" Mom said. Me and Dad stayed quiet. Mom shook his head, "Whatever! We are going!" Mom left to the car. Mom was wearing a long dress that was all rainbow and looked like lace, Mom also had a women's body summoned. (https://goo.gl/images/i9EkVb) Dad was wearing a tuxedo. I had no clue why we where dress all fancy like, "Come on honey." Dad walked out and me and mom followed.

Once we were at the park I saw a small white tent-ish looking thing. We got out the car and Mom and Dad started to walk to the tent-ish thing. I just followed them, not knowing what to do. 

Once there I saw seven people. A white boned skeleton with a red slash across his chest and blood coming out of his mouth, with a glitch-like box over one eye he was wearing red pants with a black shirt and a white over coat (https://goo.gl/images/5kPLtj), another was a sort of Frisk like human, they were all gray, including there dress (https://goo.gl/images/m3oahW), so was their eyes, they where hugging the guy with the big slash, then there was another white boned skeleton, he had on sunglasses that said 'YO-LO' I have no clue how to explain what he was wearing... (https://goo.gl/images/mdr5e6), but it was cute.... Wait, what? Anyway! I saw another skeleton kid, around my age, he was wearing a yellow-ish dress with silver around the middle (https://goo.gl/images/m8XrVD), there was also Dream. Everyone know's him because he was one of the star sanses, he was also wearing his normal outfit, there was also another skeleton kid, he looked a bit younger than me tho, he was wearing a dark blue dress with black designs (https://goo.gl/images/og5bYn). 

I blushed looking at the one with the 'YO-LO' Glasses. He was kind of cute. Mom walked over to me with the two skeleton kids, "PaperJam, meat your two half brother's-" She pointed to the one wearing the dark blue dress, "-This is BluePrint, but call him Print." Mom smiled as we both waved to each other, Mom then pointed to the one wearing the yellow-ish dress, "This is-" The kid smiled a lot and cut Mom off, "Hi! My name is Palette!.... Sorry, Mom." I smiled also, 

"You three talk, I'll talk with the rest of the family." I nodded, "So your- Wait, did Mom say Family...?" Print nodded, "Yeah, didn't Mom tell you that it's a family reunion?" I shook my head, "Dad said we were just going to the park!" Palette giggled, "We all have the same Mom, but who's your dad!?" Palette changed the subject, "My dad is Error." I pointed to my Dad. They both looked and looked back, "Mine dad is Blue, but I call him mommy." Palette smiled, "My mommy is one of the star sanses also!" I backed up a bit but still smiled, "His name is Dream!" He pointed to him. I smiled and nodded as Print and Platte started to talk about times they had fun with there Mommy.

I backed up and went to sit on a bench because I felt left out. The gray Frisk sat next to me, "H-hI m-mY naMe is CorE frIsk." I smiled, "Hello. I'm PaperJam." We started to talk for a while, we also went to play on the playground, so did Palette and Print. It got dark after a while so the other kids had to leave, other than Core Frisk. We all waved bye to each other as they left. 

Dad walked over to me with the one with the slash and the one wearing the glasses. I blushed a bit looking at the one with glasses, "PaperJam!" "Yeah?" Core Frisk ran to the one with the slash saying, "Daddy!" I smiled, "PJ, These are your uncle's." I froze a little, forgetting that this was a family reunion, 'H-he's my uncle!? I-I can't have a crush on my uncle!' Dad pointed to the one Core Frisk called 'Daddy' and said, "This is uncle Geno. And this is uncle Fresh." I blushed, "H-hello." I got down from the playground, "PJ." I looked at Dad, "Me and Mom are going to have some alone time tonight. So who's house you want to stay at?" I was going to say Fresh's because he was cute, but then I was going to say, Geno, because of Core Frisk, but I said, "Mr. Fresh's." without thinking. I smiled and so did Fresh, "Okay honey, well me and your mom are going to go now, love you." I hugged Dad and kissed his cheek, "Love you too Dad!"

~Fresh's POV~  
PaperJam is cute. He also seems sweet and nice, so hopefully, he gets used to me quickly. PJ and my bro were hugging, the Error walked off to Ink and PJ walked over to me, "Hey broski!" Geno sighed, "You don't want to come with me? Because his voice is annoying!" I heard PJ giggle, "It is not bro!" Geno rolled his eye and I sighed, "Come on broski." 

I waved bye to my brother and walked off with PJ, "So, PJ...." He looked up at me as we got into the car, "How old are you again? Because last time I saw you, you were in my arms. You never wanted to go back to your parents, you always cried once I let you go, it was cute." I saw PJ blush out of the corner of my eye, "I-I'm 17." I nodded, "You?" I smiled and answered, "I'm 20." I heard PJ giggle again, "What? Are you laughing that I'm not 30 or something!?" I had a joking tone, "Am I too young for you!?" PJ was laughing now. I smiled and laughed a little. 

We got out of the car and walked up to my house, "Wow." I saw PJ starting at my house as I unlocked the door, "Hm?" He shook his head and walked in with me. He looked around, "Your house is cool!" I smiled, "Want to get out of that rad dress? Or do you wanna to stay in it?" PJ looked down and blushed, "C-could we go to my place and get something that I could wear?" I chuckled and nodded, "But your adorable in that dress." I felt my face blush a little, 'Why did I blush?' PJ blushed a lot, "Let me ask my bro." I grabbed my phone out, [Broski!] After a bit Error texted back, [I'm trying to have sex here!] I chuckled, PJ just looked at me, not looking at the TV, "Continue watching TV." he nodded slowly and went back to what he was doing, [Well your baby don't want to stay in his rad dress] [Siiiiiiiiiiigh! Fine! We'll just be quiet!] [I'll tell you when we are at your place, or near it]

I looked back at PJ, "Come on. We are going to pack a bag for you to stay the night. Just don't go into your dad's room, Kay?" PJ nodded and we both walked out, "Wait a sec." [At your house. Stay quiet] [Uggggg, fiiiiine!] I grabbed PJ's hand and teleported us to his house. Everything was quiet, "Are Mom and Dad asleep?" I didn't know what to say, so I nodded, "Let's just get you something radical to wear." PJ nodded and ran up to his room. I sat on the couch and texted Error [Bro. I'm in your living room and can hear Ink moaning. Stay still!] [Fine! I'm just wanting to have sex with my boyfriend!]

~PJ's POV~  
I heard Mom moaning and I blushed a lot. I didn't want to say anything, so I didn't. That's why Mr. Fresh said to not go in there. Once my bag was packed the moaning stopped. I sighed in relief and got a bright yellow shirt with a bright pink skirt (https://goo.gl/images/7KVxmE). I also got some white boots. I looked in my mirror and smiled. It's been a while until I have worn something new. I got my bag and walked downstairs to Mr. Fresh. The moaning came back and I blushed, "L-let's go!" I grabbed his hand and he teleported us to his house. 

I blushed once I saw what position we were in. I was laying on the floor with Mr. Fresh over me, both his arms on eater side of my head and pushing him up. Mr. Fresh blushed also and stood up quickly. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I slowly stood up and sat next to him. 'Why am I falling for my uncle!?' I didn't look at him, I was too embarrassed to. I yawned and looked at the clock. It took me a bit to get the time. It was 1:25 am. I yawned again, "Tried broski?" I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, slowly closing my eyes. It was soon all black and I was asleep


	2. Love Runs In The Family ~Chapter Two~

~Quick recap~  
"I yawned and looked at the clock. It took me a bit to get the time. It was 1:25 am. I yawned again, "Tried broski?" I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, slowly closing my eyes. It was soon all black and I was asleep"

~Fresh's POV~  
I smiled as I moved PJ up a little. I picked him bridal style and walked up to my room. I set him on my bed and smiled. I went to the bathroom to get dressed. But, after taking a quick shower and getting dressed in just black shorts, I layed down in bed next to PJ. I blushed a little as I kissed his forehead and soon fell asleep

~The next day~  
~PaperJam's POV~  
I groaned as I woke up. I looked to my side and blushed a lot seeing Mr. Fresh next to me, in bed. His glasses were off also. I smiled, still blushing. I got out of the bed and looked at the clock. It said 4:57. Wow. I woke up early. I smiled and walked downstairs. I looked around to see if Fresh was awake seeing he wasn't, I walked outside. I was calm and beautiful. I sat on the steps and sighed. Just then and there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little and stood up, "I'm sorry Mr. Fresh! I was just wanting to look at the sunrise!" I opened my eyes and blushed. His eye's where so cool and cute! He sighed, "It's fine bro." I smiled, still blushing. He sat down and I sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, lost in the moment. I looked up at him, 

"Mr. Fresh?" He looked down at me, "Yeah?" I wasn't sure how I was going to ask this, but I did and I blushed as I did, "I-If someone loved someone else, they would date, right?" He nodded, "B-but what if someone loved someone in there family?" I saw him blush a little, "Well... I guess they would spend time together." "Could they date...?" I saw his face light up a little more, "W-well. I guess they could." I looked at him and, just now, yes, just now, saw that he was shirtless. I blushed a bit more. I couldn't help my self as I kissed his cheek. I blushed a lot and hid my face in my shirt, "Heh. You did that a lot when you were younger." 

I sighed out of anger, as I stood up and walked inside, "I should take a shower and get dressed." He nodded and I walked inside. I walked to my bag and got out anything to wear. I walked to the bathroom, 'Why can't I tell him that I like him!? It's because he's my uncle. And because people don't fall for there uncles. I can't tell anyone or they could send me to jail!' I sighed as I got in the shower

I got out of the shower and looked at what I grabbed, it was a baby blue shirt and dark blue skirt. I sighed, I was hoping for pants. 'Did I even pack pants...?' I sighed and got dressed in what I grabbed

I walked out started to walk to Mr. Fresh's room. His door was open an inch, so I walked in. I blushed, to shy to say anything. Mr. Fresh was naked, with no underwear also. He turned around to get something to wear and saw me. He blushed, I think, my mind was too clouded to say anything and make out anything, just then everything went black as I heard a thump

~Fresh's POV~

I waited outside a bit, 'Was he wanting to know if we could date? I mean why else would he kiss my cheek?' I sighed as I stood up, 'Because I'm his uncle, that's why. He could never have a crush on me. Right?' I heard the shower turn off so I went into my room and stripped down to nothing I shivered a little as I turned around and blushed like an erupting volcano, PJ was there, watching me, "PAPERJAM! WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME!" He didn't move, his eyes fluttered closed and he fell down on the floor. I sighed, still blushing a lot!

When I was dressed I picked up PJ and walked downstairs and sat on the couch, with him on my lap. So now here we were, me watching TV with PJ passed out on my lap. I smiled at him as PJ blinked. He looked up at me and blushed, "Sup Broski?" he jumped a little, "M-Mr. Fresh!?" I nodded and smiled, "B-But-" I cut him off, "That was earlier. This is now. So do you want to watch TV?" PJ slowly nodded and we both started to watch TV

~After two hours of watching TV~  
PJ was now sitting next to me. PJ looked at me and I looked at PJ. He blushed and smiled as he inched a bit closer to me. I smiled thinking that he just wanted to lean his head on me, but he kissed me! My eyes where open wide as I pulled back, not even kissing back. He blushed, blinked, then realizing what he had done, he ran to the stairs repeating, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think. PJ just kissed me on the lips! I mean it's not like I didn't think he was cute, but ever having a crush on him, was a different story. I have always had a crush on him! Ever since I was three, ever since PJ was born. 

I walked up to his room and knocked on the door, "P-Paperjam?" Nothing. I opened it a little, "PJ?" I looked around the room and saw nothing, just as I was about to walk out, I heard crying. I smiled a little and turned around, that's when I saw a little bump in the bed. I walked over and sat next to the bump as I also patted it. It jumped a little and PJ's head poked out, "PJ...?" He didn't look at me, he just layed his head on my lap, "Why did you do that down there?" I could bearly hear him, but still, he said something, "B-because I have a crush on you... I now know that it was silly a-" I cut him off by lifting his head up and kissing him again. He looked shocked at first, but then slowly closed his eyes, kissing back, as I did also.

He pulled back and smiled, blushing a lot, so was I

~PJ's POV~  
I didn't know what to say, so, "S-so... Uhh..." I saw Mr. Fresh smirk then he kissed again, this time licking my teeth. I blushed more, a bit surprised at that, but slowly let him in. We both fought for dominance, but I gave up, letting him win. He smiled in the kiss and licked around my wet cavern. We stayed like that for a bit.

I pulled back, a string of slava connecting our tongues. We were both panting for air a little bit, "So, did you like that?" Fresh asked me. I nodded, I couldn't say anything, I was too shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the kiss I described is bad. It was my first time writing anything like that so plz don't judge me!


End file.
